How you remind me
by Jay Roxy
Summary: Starfire and Robin get into a fight. When Starfire gets hurt how does Robin cope and Who is this Girl at the Tower? RobStar, BBRae, Cybumble
1. The fights

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans…

READ! Starfire and Robin are dating in the beginning of this story just to fill in some blanks that you may be wondering about later in the story!

_Flashback_

"_You just don't get anything do you!" yelled out Robin in the direction of Starfire who had been nagging him all day about spending more time with his team and her, the usual stuff. _

"_I would get things Robin if you decided to teach me instead of yelling at me when I do not understand!" she yelled as tears started to swell up in her eyes._

"_You should be able to get things, not have to be taught everything like a 4th grader! And by the way Its "DON"T" Starfire not "Do not"" He said clearly mocking her._

"_Well Robin if that's the way you wish to be then I DON'T wish to be involved with you in any which way at all! We are through! I DON'T wish to be your girlfriend any longer!" _

_At this time Star's emotion turned from anger and hatred to sadness and heartbreak. _

"_To think I loved you" She almost whispered._

_She gave one last look at Robin and he could see the tear streaks going down her tan painted face, then she ran in the opposite direction to her room. _

"_Wait Starfire!" yelled Robin in a failed attempt to get her to come back._

_He walked back into his room and threw a punch at his wall._

"_I can't ever do a god damn thing right!" he yelled throwing another two punches to his walls. He could feel the hot blood start to drip down his hand and soak his glove. _

_Meanwhile Star sat in her room crying into her pillow with Silkie trying very hard to cuddle up next to her to make her feel better but unfortunately it wasn't exactly working. _

"_What makes him think he has the right to do that to me!" she yelled. Silkie just looked at her confused by how she was acting. It was something very new from her. _

"_I am NOT some kind of animal that it is ok to push around and just deal with when you have time!" Silkie clearly to offence to this but turned around again to help his friend through this being a good pet and all._

"_I have not done a single thing to that man and still he feels the need to mock and crush me!" _

_Starfire lay back down on her bed and cried some more into her pillow as Robin just sat with his head up against his wall letting a few tears slip and his blood stained hands soaked the carpet._

Present Time

It had been a week now. Nothing was the same now that Starfire and Robin had broken up. Beastboy and Raven had missed going to the movies for their weekly double date to go see the newest flick to hit the cinema. Cyborg hated seeing his two best friends in this current state. He loved Starfire after all, not like Robin does but more like an older brother would and to him he would have murdered Robin had he not been his best friend at the time.

Needless to say everyone decided to just stay out of their business and leave them alone to sort things out.

The two would pop in and out every now and again for food or water or the use of the facilities but for the most part the spent all their time in their rooms thinking about the events of the past week.

ALARM, ALARM, ALARM

The alarm sounded through out the tower causing all of the titans to jump. The last thing they needed was a new crime wave sweeping jump city.

"Titans its Mumbo he and Johnny Rancid have joined forces and are holding up a bank in the center of town." Said Robin giving everyone the run down of what was going on. "LETS GO!" he yelled as they all ran out the door.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

They arrived at the bank and say Mumbo using his wand to hold his hostages together as Johnny Rancid was firing his grenade launcher at cars, keeping the cops away from the bank.

"Titans GO!"

Beastboy turned into cheetah and Raven phased into the building past Johnny to go take care of mumbo. Cyborg took care of holding off the people so that no one else would get hurt or taken as a hostage.

Star wished more than anything that she could phase threw walls so she could go take care of mumbo instead of fighting mumbo with Robin, but this was her job and no matter what she was going to do it.

Johnny shot grenade after grenade at Star she managed to dodge them all and got a break from dodging when Robin would deliver a blow to Johnny's side with his bo-staff.

Starfire shot star bolt after star bolt at him but it seemed she just couldn't hit him. He fired off another grenade but this time it hit the base of a wall that was behind Robin. Robin knew it was coming. He could already feel this immense pain he knew would be there in only a few moments when suddenly he felt something fly right into his side.

"STARFIRE!"

She had flown down and pushed him off to the side so she would be the one to take the blow of the wall instead of Robin. One plus, if any, that had been of this situation was Johnny had used to last of his grenades and Cyborg could now safely take him to the jail. Mumbo had already been caught by raven and Beastboy.

All the hostages had been released and then everyone's attention had been turned to digging out Starfire from the rubble below the collapsed wall.

Robin dug with his hands trying to find anything of his beautiful Starfire. Raven was using her powers to lift heavy rocks ad boulders from on-top of Starfire. Beastboy had turned into a dog and was digging away.

Finally Robin came across a small fragile hand.

"I found her!" he yelled as every one turned there attention to that spot. Soon they had Star dug out.

"We have to get her back to the tower now!" yelled Robin as he picked her up.

"Robin I'll transport her and me to the tower I can get there much faster than what you can."

"Ok Raven, hurry and we'll meet you back at the tower."

Robin had always thought that the ride to the center of town was a short ride but this time it seemed like the roads wouldn't end. He just couldn't get to the tower fast enough.

When he finally got there he ran to the infirmary where raven sat outside waiting for someone to show up to tell what was wrong to.

"Raven!" yelled Robin "How is Star? Is she going to be ok? Where the injuries bad? How can..." Robin was cut off.

"Robin calm down. Starfire has three broken rips, I had to give her 16 stitched in both arms and her leg is completely bruised and cut up."

"Is she awake? Can I go talk with her?" begged Robin.

"She's asleep right now when she wakes up you can go take to her."

Beastboy and Cyborg had just run in from delivering Mumbo and Johnny to the prison.

"How is she? Is she going to be ok?" asked Cyborg worried out of his mind.

"She is going to be ok, but she's pretty beaten up right now" said Raven answering their many questions.

All of the titans just sat down up against the walls of the hallway. Raven had put her head on Beastboy's shoulder and was slowly slipping into a deep sleep, Cyborg was talking to Bumblebee on the phone, just letting her know what was going on and telling her how much he missed her, after all she was his girlfriend.

Robin just sat there staring at the floor. How could he ever let this happen to her? She was his world.

Soon everyone felt a cold draft from the window at the end of the hall way. There seemed to be a girl in standing in the window-sill.

The girl must have been about 17 years old about the same as the rest of the titans. She wore black pants with black boots. The shirt she wore was a black cut off that showed off her fit tan stomach.

Her hair flowed with the breeze. It was black as black could be, but when the light from the sunset hit it you could really see the red in it.

The thing that truly stood out on this girl though was her eyes. Her eyes where the clearest of blue you could ever imagine.

Even though no one knew who she was and no idea where she was from her presence was calming, like she was the product of nothing but good dreams.

Robin stood up. He, more than anyone, felt a strong connection to this girl.

"Who are you?" he almost whispered.

"My name is Desmony." She said in an angelic voice.


	2. News and Forgivness

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans

Recap:

Robin stood up. He, more than anyone, felt a strong connection to this girl.

"Who are you?" he almost whispered.

"My name is Desmony." She said in an angelic voice.

"Desmony, huh? Well what are you dong here?"

"I'm here because I think you have to know something Robin."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'll tell you soon enough. The reason I'm here is because I'm connected to you in a way you would never guess."

"So why are you here now?"

"Raven how many tests have you done on Starfire?"

"As many as needed, why?" Raven asked. She could normally read everyone's mind, but this girl was different. She just couldn't seem to get in, like she was blocking her out.

"I think you forgot one."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Again I'm not going to tell you that either. You see I can't tell you anything directly because of where I'm from but I can ask questions that should lead you to the point I'm trying to make."

"Is that so? So do give us a question about where you can from." Said Raven to Desmony.

"Robin, have you and Starfire been intimate yet?"

Robin gulped. He was caught. "Wha..What…what do you mean?" he stuttered.

"You know very well what I mean. Have you and Starfire had sex yet?"

"Wwwell… now that you mention it… I… umm I… guess so…"

"Horn dog" whispered Cyborg and Beastboy.

"You're not much better yourself Beastboy" said Raven. Beastboy turned redder than ever.

"But I don't get it. What does that have to do with me and you?" Questioned Robin

"Well you see Robin, the one thing I can tell you until you figure out who I am is that I am from the future."

Then it hit Robin. Unfortunately it hit Raven at the same time and Robin got a hand to the back of the head.

"You god damn idiot! You got Starfire PREGNANT!"

Robin just looked at Desmony. It was like the hand didn't even touch him.

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispered

"Yes and Starfire is going to be a mom. Are you happy now Mr. can't keep it in my pants?"

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" yelled Robin as he grabbed Raven and twirled her around.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" he yelled again and again as he jumped around and hugged each of his friends.

Finally he calmed down and walked over to Desmony.

"I knew I knew those eyes!" Robin in his state of excitement ripped off his mask.

"Those are my eyes! My blue eyes! You're my daughter from the future! Oh my god I'm we're having a girl! The baby is a girl! WHOAAA" he yelled still jumping around.

Desmony just giggled.

"Yes Robin I'm your daughter from the future. Now that you've figured it out I can tell you what I'm doing here."

"I should have known you weren't just the stork making her last runs today" replied Robin.

"Yah, unfortunately I'm not here to tell you that you're going to be parents. I have another reason for being here. I came back because my father, the future you, was killed before I was born." Robin gulped

"Killed? No not before my baby is born and is married and has kids of her own!"

"Robin this is not the time to argue. I came back to correct the mistake that was made a long time ago. I came to warn you Robin, there is going to be a time in the near future that you are going to have to fight to save your baby and Starfire. That is how my father died, but my father never had this." Desmony pulled out a small necklace. The necklace had a metal feather on it.

"This might just save your life Robin and if it does I will get to see my father. Use it wisely Robin. Be smart about it." Then Desmony ran back to the window and flew off into the night.

"What's going on out here?" said a puzzled Starfire coming out of the infirmary holding her very sore sides.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin as he ran to her side hugging her gently as to not hurt her rips anymore than they were already.

"Get off of me just because I am hurt does not mean that I am weak. You have not been forgiven yet."

Robin chuckled and kissed Starfire as he placed a loving hand over her stomach.

"I love you more than anything in this world Starfire."

Starfire was confused.

"Robin what is going on?" she asked

"Well Starfire I know that normally you're the one that's supposed to be telling me this sort of news but Starfire, your pregnant!" Star's eyes swelled up with tears of joy.

"You mean that I am going to be a mother? And you are going to be a father?"

"Yah Star! We're going to be Parents!" Yelled robin before picking Starfire up making sure not to hurt her.

"I love you Starfire"

"I love you too Robin."

Well I'm doing tonight! If you liked it or not just leave me a review I really appreciate them!

Jay Roxy


End file.
